Toil and Troubles
by smiles1116
Summary: Alas, some of our favorite characters have arrived for their turns in drabbles.


Drabble 1: Draco

Once again, the great Potter has upstaged our favorite stubborn pureblood. Oh Draco, the poor moody teenager… he might as well represent the house of Slytherin himself. Much better than that enormous slithering beast they have on the banner to being with. Angry and embarrassed, he storms down the corridor, around the corner, up a flight of stairs, even as it moves, hops off, goes past the lavatories, and finds himself… irrefutably lo-

"No!" He growls aloud. "I am most certainly NOT lost! I've simply… misplaced myself in the castle! That's ALL!"

* * *

Drabble 2: Hermione

Ah, the library! Is there anywhere more enjoyable? The feel of leathery tomes, the scent of fresh parchment, the sound a new quill makes scratching against said parchment… it is all these things and more that Hermione loves most about Hogwarts, Not those silly wrist movements, no, certainly not. It is her addiction, her indulgence in her one guilty pleasure, which urges her to return here time and time again.

It is thus that Hermione rushes herself back to the furthest row, the furthest shelf, with the library's newest addition tucked beneath her robes. She opens it, presses her nose between the pages, and breathes in the deeply pleasurable scent… before her eyes snap open, face coloring bright red as Ron speaks.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. If you wanted time alone, you could have just said so."

* * *

Drabble 3: Ron

A horrified look graces… well, de-graces, as it were… the face of our beloved ginger. How could she do this, he wonders. Around a tree outside the castle, he has been steadily treading in circles. It is thus our Boy Who Lived finds him.

"Ron! Get ahold of yourself! What's the matter with you?!"

"Hermione! She said she's been dabbling in the Dark Arts, Harry! THE DARK ARTS!"

"… And just exactly what did she say after that?"

"She wants to abuse my wand, Harry!"

"Ron… I think you're taking this far too literally." Soon enough, the horror is replaced by a goofy grin.

* * *

Drabble 4: Fred and George

The sound of muffled footsteps echoes through the halls late in the night, which stop when a light appears in the next corridor. They continue the moment the light disappears. Yes, of course our favorite twins have borrowed a certain cloak and map from Harry.

Well, borrowed has such a LOOSE definition….

A few more quick steps bring our middle-children outside a peculiar door as they exchange glances.

"Yes! They're still here!"

"Shall we, George?"

"After you, Fred."

With shared winks and devious grins, they throw off the cloak and push open the door to the ladies' bathing area.

"Ladies! Let the party begin!"

* * *

Drabble 5: Snape

God, that song. Why now, of all times, must it be irritating our favorite potion master's mind? Here in Potions with his LEAST favorite students of the entire school SYSTEM… and of course, boastful git that he is, he can't let it go. _Snape, Snape, Severus Snape_….

"DUMBLEDORE!" His eyes dart up to find which student said that. They couldn't possibly know…

_Snape, Snape, Severus Snape_...

"DUMBLEDORE!"

"Ron! Ron! Ron Weasly!" The little James look-alike trying to get the ginger's attention…

_Snape, Snape, Severus Snape_….

"DUMBLEDORE!"

"Ron! Ron! Ron Weasly!"

"Hermione!" That ridiculously low-level Gryffindor student trying to get the smart one's attention…

_Snape, Snape, Severus Snape_...

"DUMBLEDORE!"

"Ron! Ron! Ron Weasly!"

"Hermione!"

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter!"

"ENOUGH!" He roars as his hands slam down onto the desk. The room goes entirely silent.

"… Are you okay, sir?"

* * *

** (a/n: please note that anyone unfamiliar with Youtube's "The Mysterious Ticking Noise" might not find this as amusing as I do)

* * *

Drabble 6: James

A beautiful spring day arises over the Hogwarts grounds, back when the caretaker actually did something besides stalk the students to catch them misbehaving. And amidst the freshly budding flowers sits a very pretty bloom, much more commonly known as Lily.

And of course, spying on her through the bushes is none other than…

"Say, James, what in the bloody hell are you doing in the bushes?"

"Shut up, Sirius!"

"Oh right, I see. Spying on that girl again, huh? You know she can't stand the sight of you, all misbehaving and whatnot."

"I said can it, Black!"

"I'm only saying, James, you'd better snatch her up before ol' Snivellus swoops down. You know she has a thing for-"

Of course, the poor boy only _needs _so much prodding with a sharp stick before he goes after what he wants.

* * *

Drabble 7: Remus

Oh glorious, happy day! Valentine's Day has arrived again, and this time, our dear cuddly Remus is determined not to be the odd man out in the triple date with Sirius and James tonight.

"Ouch! Quit pushing!"

"It's your fault we're in this mess to begin with!"

"I never asked you to come along!"

"Like we'd miss this!" Sirius gives a remarkably bark-like laugh while James snickers behind them.

"Oh piss off!" Remus begins to storm off out of the passage to Honeydukes' cellar, only to trip and land face-first in the passageway… right at a certain someone's feet. With his so-called friends laughing their handsome asses off in the background, he slowly looks up with a crimson face, soon gaining a mortified expression.

"Oh… h-hello Clara…"

* * *

Drabble 8: Luna

Our favorite blonde meanders through the halls, not really going anywhere, not really looking for anything… in particular. Of course, many of her possessions have mysteriously wandered off (again), but they usually come back on their own (somehow). She doesn't mind so much, really… even though she's down to one and a half pairs of shoes (strangely enough) and only the lingerie that she currently wears.

Luna pauses, orange radishes swinging from her ears as she idly continues on her aimless venture… not even noticing she's passed a blushing Neville in the next corridor, who is hurriedly picking up a lacy piece of cloth and stuffing it beneath his robes before rushing off.


End file.
